The tutor
by readwithcats
Summary: I died twice. My first life was boring, the most exciting part of it was me giving birth. Unfortunately, that ended with me dying. Now my second life, on the other hand, was interesting. Though that might have been because I ended up as ninth apostle's tutor. [takes place in Neah's timeline]
1. Chapter 1

**Not much I'm going to say except review if you want more. Thanks :)**

 **The Tutor**

I died twice. My first life was boring, the most exciting part of it was me giving birth. Unfortunately, that ended with me dying. Now my second life, on the other hand, was interesting. Though that might have been because I ended up as ninth apostle's tutor.

How, you ask? Well, here's your answer:

"Corian. Wake up." I groaned, why couldn't I sleep _in_?

"Corian. Don't make me tell you twice. You are an employee of mine so _get out of bed_." Came the second warning.

I sighed but opened my eyes. "I'm awake. You can go wake up some other poor unfortunate soul like Fred."

Thankfully, the inn keeper hadn't opened the curtains so I didn't have to squint my eyes too much. The lady laughed ruefully at my comment.

"You just want Fred to snap out of it, don't you?" She asked with pity in her eyes.

I didn't meet her gaze instead I got out of the hard bed and opened the heavy curtains. "So what if I do? It just isn't natural to see him sulking."

"You're right. It isn't." She agreed softly. "Hopefully you'll be able to help him. "

"I doubt it. Only she could help him but she's..." I trailed off as my stomach clenched.

"Dead." The inn keeper finished for me.

Jessica with no last name, girlfriend of Fred had kicked the bucket leaving me and Fred alone. She had always been sick, always coughing and feverish, but she had been doing better. At least I had thought so.

The woman left seeing that I had retreated within the safeties of my own mind.

Just why hadn't she told us? Had she not trusted us? No. It was because she knew we would have taken her to the doctor. Jessica had never trusted doctors. She had never told us why and I had never pried. Simple.

It was an unspoken rule we street rats had. You don't pry, we don't pry.

Now I hated that rule. If not for that stupid rule, we would've pried, she would've told us, and we would've gotten rid of that fear or distrust or whatever it was. And Jessica might have been alive and in the flesh right now.

"Argh! Why Jessica!? You knew Fred couldn't function without you. And what about me? Just what am I supposed to do now?!" I yelled before falling quiet as the sound echoed around me. I shivered. The cold from outside was coming in which meant I had a job to do. I didn't have time to be wallowing in self-pity.

I opened my wardrobe and grabbed the first outfit. I didn't have that many to start with, I only had three. One was for everyday chores, another for going outside, and the last one for special occasions. I had grabbed the former.

Once I was dressed, I headed towards Fred's room before pausing. I wouldn't be able to help him so why bother trying?

I turned around and walked back to the rickety stairs that I used each day. As I went down it, I tried to stifle the creaks and groans that it made under my weight for the inn keepers customers that were still sleeping.

I made my way to the kitchen where I could hear the pots and pans being move around and orders being given by the head cook.

"Hello." I said meekly upon entering. An assistant cook nearby nodded her head in greeting before turning back to the bread she had been kneading. I looked around before seeing the head of the operations being performed around me. "Mrs. Cornelius!"

She turned towards me and a smile flashed across her face before she took in my appearance. She scowled and marched towards me.

"Cori! I've told you before, your hair needs to be put up in an acceptable manner." She scolded. I pouted, it wasn't my fault that my hands were big and clumsy to that point where I couldn't put my curly chestnut in a nice tight braid like her.

Ms. Cornelius had brown hair like me but hers could always be seen in a braid that reached her lower back. She was a kind but strict person and treated me like I was her daughter. I didn't mind.

If anything it felt good to be treated like anything. Going from loved to hated had been terrible shock for me as in my fist life I had been rich and pampered, while in this century I had been born only to be tossed aside like trash.

So it was a nice change for once.

"Come here." She sighed and pulled out a chair for me to sit on. While I got settled, she took out her hair brush and whispered something to another cook who after receiving the message shouted that it was now break time.

The cooks scattered taking the warmth with them leaving the kitchen with only it's aroma of baked bread to keep us company.

I tilted my head back when she stroked my hair that way it would be easier for her. While she brushed my hair my mind drifted.

Ever since I had been brought here, I had wondered if I was in the same world as I had been and if so which century. So far I was almost certain I was in the same world because I hadn't encountered any aliens or mystical beasts. I figured I was safe from that though I wasn't a big history nerd so I wasn't sure of the time period. It might have been the 19th century if it was, than it was most likely the early part of the century.

I had always tried to check the newspaper to see the date but the world was cruel. I had tried to look at the newspaper when I was young but with my street rat look, the guy selling them had thought I was going to steal one and had shooed me away before I could get a good look. Even now when I was older and had a job the guy wouldn't let me near.

I didn't like him. At all.

"There you go. You now look more like the presentable young lady you are." Ms. Cornelius said before shoving a bread roll in my face. "Eat up and gather some firewood."

I nodded and left with my hair in braids and a warm roll in my hands

I met with the inn keeper as I was leaving. "I'm going to get some firewood. Is there anything you need me to do while I'm at it?"

She shook her head, "no. Though Fred left a couple of minutes ago. I think he went to go see her grave again."

My heart dropped slightly. Fred needed to get his act together, I couldn't keep taking his shifts. Regardless, I smiled and said, "Okay, thanks for telling me."

I strolled outside where it was lightly snowing. The small white flakes made me gasp in wonder. No matter how many times I saw this winter sight, my breath was always taken away.

It was just so beautiful. Everything sparkled and I couldn't even feel the cold under my garments. It was the winter wonderland I had always dreamed of.

I walked towards the pile of sticks that were stacked on the side of the inn and finished the nice warm roll. Before I reached to grab a couple, I exhaled over my hands to make sure they were warm. When I did that I couldn't help but observe the white puff that came out of my rosy mouth. It slowly vanished becoming one with the air surrounding it.

As it disappeared, I heard a faint shout in the distance. I whirled around, it was Fred's. I felt it in my young, chilled bones.

I started running as possibilities flashed through my mind. Maybe he had fallen in the snow and needed help? Maybe he had tripped in a ditch I didn't know about in the dense forest surrounding the inn on all three sides? Maybe someone had kidnapped him? Maybe… I shook my head. It wouldn't do me any good to think like that.

"Jessica!" This time I was able to hear what the shout said. Why would he be shouting it this loud? He had been fine mumbling it yesterday.

As I came upon the realization that he wasn't in trouble, I slowed down to a jog with a sigh of relief. I wouldn't be losing two of my best friends in less than a week.

I made a turn that would lead me to the small cemetery the inn had for some weird reason that had never interested me. I squinted trying to see Fred through the trunks of trees and frowned when I saw three figures, not just one. Had he invited anyone? No that wasn't right, he only had me and Jessica as friends, so who were they?

I sped up again and cursed the fact that I wasn't fit. Because if I was in-shape, then I would already be up there with him. Damn it!

As I got closer, I identified Fred but the other two were still mysteries for me. Huh, maybe I did need glasses. I sighed, Jessica had won an agreement without even knowing. Or in my case, I had just lost an agreement with a dead person.

One of the silhouettes was closer to Fred while the fatter one was further away. In fact, it almost seemed as though it was watching over them.

I inhaled loudly and got ready to run faster than I was, I had a really ominous feeling about this. My legs felt like lead after running this long and my arms were numb from the cold that had seeped through my outfit. My nose was probably all pink too.

Finally, I reached the small clearing filled with tombstones and yelled. "Get the hell away from hi-"

My shaky knees gave out and I fell to the ground with a thump. If I had seen ordinary people, I would've have jumped right back up and kicked their theivin' behinds. But would you count a metallic skeleton and a fat person who had a talking umbrella as ordinary? Absolutely not.

I really hoped they hadn't heard me and a felt my face flush with guilt. I was leaving Fred all alone.

"Well, well, who is this person~?" My heart skipped a beat. They had seen me. I was going to die right this second. I screwed my eyes tight and braced myself for my second death. As I did so a name popped up in the back of my mind, the Millennium Earl.

Who the heck was that? I scrambled up all the knowledge I had in my mind and searched through it. Where had I heard that before? C'mon, c'mon, Corian. You can do this to save your life, can't you?

Yes, I can, I thought as I opened my blue eyes to the world I had been living in for sixteen years.

The first thing I saw were a pair of shining glasses that prevented me from seeing his eyes. He wore a pale cape that stopped right at his ankles and his hat had little, multi-colored stars decorating it. His grin stretched from one ear to another showing off his white teeth.

"My, my~ Maybe you should be the one he kills first." He wondered pressing his hands together in excitement.

I felt a shiver crawl up my spin. I took a deep breath to calm my frantic mind as I had made my choice.

The person standing right in front of me was the Millennium Earl who made people akuma by getting people to call their loved ones back to Earth. Exactly what Fred had done.

A tear gathered in the corner of my lids and I blinked rapidly trying to get them to go away. Dammit Fred! _Dammit_!

I knew this because one of my friends had watched the show and whenever something remotely exciting had happened she would come to me and rant. For once, I was glad she had forced me to watch the first episode which had been the introduction of the show. Of course, it had been a while back so I couldn't remember everything but I remembered the basics, which was what mattered.

I cleared my throat while slowly pushing myself up, "Ear-"

A strangled scream had cut me off. I turned around to see and threw up. Jessica had just entered Fred's body and I had watched it all. The Earl chuckled at my reaction.

The acid burned the back of my throat but I had no choice. I had to continue to talk. "E-Earl, I can help you." I coughed slightly, "Road does not do her homework, does she?"

He cocked his head to the right, "she does not~"

I nodded and wiped my mouth, feeling some of the bread I had eaten earlier sticking to my face with the throw up. "I can help her with her studies and homework."

"How will a mere street rat like you help Road?" He questioned and I froze.

I hadn't thought out the idea, I hadn't had the time. "Uh."

He turned around and what was no longer Fred approached me.

"Wait!" I came up with something. "You can get… a, uh, Noah to teach me!"

The Earl paused and swung the umbrella for a full turn around his wrist before turning back around. "And why would I do that~?"

"Road would finally be educated!" I reasoned desperately. I had never been truly determined before in my life but I was now. I would not die yet.

"Hm~" The gleam on his spectacle's finally disappeared and the green-yellow eyes studied me. I clenched my fists together and stood straighter. "Fine~ Come along now, child."

My body sagged under my relief. I was able to live another day in this messed up world.

They were now numbered though. I was going to live with the Noah, the people who wanted to kill my race, and tutor one of them.

And to think it was Christmas day too. At least some people got the white Christmas they wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Lena-luvs-cats for reviewing and everyone who is reading this!**

 **Chapter 2**

"What are you doing here?" A man who had on fancy clothes asked the Earl who was in his human form from what I understood.

"Aren't you glad to see me, Desires~" The earl asked. Desires replied with an 'hmph' and I sweat dropped. They were honestly like little children.

The fourth apostle had long curly hair that was tied in a low ponytail, skinny eyebrows, and calculating eyes. "Who is that?" He scrunched up his nose as though I smelled which I probably did. But have some manners!

"I am Corian." I introduced as the Earl didn't even know my name.

"She is to be Road's tutor~" He added.

"What?! She, a filthy human, is to be next to my precious Road!" He shouted outraged. I took a step back.

"Desires. My decision is final~. You are to teach her everything she needs to know." The earl ordered, leaving no room for him to object. The Noah observed me for a moment before nodding.

"Fine. But first a bath."

It had been a while since I had had a proper bath. Hopefully the water would be warm and not cold. Sheryl snapped his fingers and almost immediately afterwards, two servants showed up and hustled me away.

A part of me wondered if they were akuma but the other part of me didn't even want to think about akuma. Fred died becoming an akuma and Jessica was an akuma. They just didn't give me the best of feelings.

This time the tears came falling down and no matter how many times I blinked, they wouldn't stop.

The servants didn't seem to notice this and once they pushed me into a room, they instead pulled on my clothes. I understood and slowly took them off all while wiping my eyes too. The servants left with a click of the door being shut once I was stepping in the warm bath.

It felt relaxing to just lay there and not have to worry about my situation. My muscles loosened as I took deep breaths and finally I submerged my scalp underneath the water as well.

After a couple minutes, I actually started to clean myself of the grime that covered me. Once I was done with my body, I moved on to my hair. The servants had given me a bottle of shampoo and conditioner and I planned on using it. I washed my hair several times before getting out of the now cold bath.

I shivered as the cool air hit my naked body and quickly grabbed a towel to cover myself. There was a mirror in the middle of the bathroom and I waddled to it. My appearance surprised me.

My blue eyes now seemed to be gray and they gave off this cruel light that made me frown. I seemed more malicious now. Perhaps, it was because the way life had treated me in this world. It had been harsh so I was to be harsh too? I sighed, it didn't make much since.

Hell, this world didn't make sense.

* * *

I walked across the floor with my heels clacking and my back straight as a rod.

"Better." Desires agreed. "Definitely better… but you have to walk in a line!"

I sighed, it had been over a month since I had started my apprenticeship with the Noah and I still hadn't gotten the walking down. I had gotten everything thing else. But not this.

I started walking again but this time making sure I was 'walking in a line'. As it turned out, Desires wasn't that bad. He was just overly possessive of Road and sometimes Joyd. Road didn't mind from what I could tell, but I hadn't really been able to meet her until I mastered everything which I hadn't. Joyd, on the other hand, cared a lot. He seemed to hate it and I always made teased him because of it.

The Noah in general weren't bad people, if you can even call them that, it was their objective. At first everything they did made me think I was going to die, but after a family meeting, where I was dressed up as an akuma, I realized how they worked. As long as I didn't actively harm a member of their so-called family, I would be fine.

"Wrong! Start over."

I stopped before restarting all over.

"Just how in the world to you have the patience's to do that, Corian?" A voice asked startling me. I turned around to see Joyd stroll in the ballroom I was practicing in.

I shrug. "Just do."

Joyd opened his mouth to tease me but his brother smothered him in a hug before he could. I smirked and Joyd glared.

"Desires, get off me."

Said person pouted as he reluctantly let go before waving at me to get me to start walking.

Right, I needed to get this down. I wanted to properly meet Road and start teaching. It had been what I had done in my first life and I enjoyed it.

I paused when I finished waiting to hear what was wrong with it.

"Hm, that one was good." Desires complimented and I gasped. I had gotten it right! "Do another to make sure."

There went my joy.

I did it again anyway. "That was good too. You may have finally gotten the skill of walking Corian."

I scowled slightly, "thanks."

His eyes narrowed and I winced, "was that sarcasm?"

"No, sir."

Joyd grinned, "Brother, she is lying."

At that moment, I wanted to do nothing more than just crawl into a ball and weep. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Joyd reassured him while his eyes shined with pleasure.

The fourth apostle turned towards me while raising an eyebrow, "You used sarcasm and then lied to me, Corian."

"…Possibly." Was my reply.

He stuck out his hand and I no longer had control over my limbs. This happened occasionally, I would do something wrong and I would get a scolding. Joyd enjoyed being there so most of the times I'd get humiliated and then teased on by the Noah of pleasure.

Life sure was cruel.

 _Ding._

Desires, or as he was sometimes called, Klive, leapt up and rushed to the door Joyd had just came through and I regained my limbs.

Maybe life wasn't _too_ cruel.

I quickly rushed after him but where he turned right to get to the front door, I turned left to get to my room. Once I was safely inside my room, I let out a sigh of relief and collapsed on the bed.

I felt my eyelids grow heavier by the second and closed them. A small nap wouldn't be that bad…

* * *

" _Corian_!"

I jerked awake… and had a heart attack.

Klive was standing at the bottom of my bed glaring at me. "Y-yes, sir?"

"Road is here. I expect you to behave and that you don't take it upon you to have naps every day." He said making me nod. I would do so.

"Get ready for dinner." He moved to exit the room but I stopped him with a 'wait'.

"I'm eating with you?"

"Yes, the Earl wants you to eat with us that way you can be acquainted with Road before you are formerly introduced."

I contained a squeal of excitement. I had never eaten with them, I would finally be able to meet Road. "I see."

This time I didn't stop him when he turned to leave. Once he had shut the door, I leapt off the queen sized bed and opened my closet.

I looked at all the different outfits I had, all dresses, but outfits nonetheless and wondered what had happened to the two outfits I had left at the inn I used to work at.

Were the people who worked there still alive? Was Ms. Cornelius?

I started shaking, of course they weren't alive. Fred had turned into an akuma and akuma went after people. The only settlement that had been near that cemetery had been that inn and they had probably died that night celebrating the holiday.

The only person who could've saved them was me. And I had saved my life instead. I was _so_ selfish. And here I was squealing in excitement from just being told I would be meeting the people who had killed them.

I was terrible. I was despicable.

I started sobbing for the all the people I had met at the inn.

"I-I'm… s-so so-sorry…"

How could I have left them just how Jessica had left me and Fred?

That thought kept echoing throughout my mind during the dinner and so I was barely paying attention to their conversation. I got concerned glances (curious ones from Road) but I never noticed. I was too busy thinking about my stupid _, stupid_ decision.

I had been mad at Jessica but did I even have the right to be mad at her when I did the exact same thing. I left people who relied on me. How could I have not realized it?

I slowly ate the salad that was on plate while sulking. I remained quiet but I followed all the rules of etiquette so Desires couldn't scold me for that.

My mood grew sour as I thought about how Ms. Cornelius had once made me a salad as my birthday meal. She had taken care of me and I had thrown her under the bus. Argh, I felt so _awful_ and _guilty_.

The clattering of plates signaled the end of the dinner where I hadn't said one word.

* * *

I made one last check to make sure my hair was in place before coming out of the bathroom. Joyd frowned, "why did it take you so long?"

"I had to make sure everything was perfect."

"Girls." He sighed not understanding.

"No, it's 'women'." I corrected and started walking along side him.

The Noah shook his head before asking, "What was wrong during dinner?"

I stiffened, "It's none of your business."

Joyd scowled slightly before shrugging and I appreciated it that he didn't pry. He would've fit in well with the people on the streets.

He brought me to a stop in front of a door I had never seen but that was no surprise. Desires' house was huge and I had barely seen half in the month I had been here.

"Are you ready to meet the little devil you're supposed to tutor?"

"Yes."

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Lena~Luvs~cats for reviewing and for the people who followed and favorited as well. Though if you could leave a review too that would be appreciated.**

 **Chapter 3**

I opened the door and strolled in just like Klive had taught me. My eyes found Road out of the three Noah there and I scrutinized her.

She had spikey purple hair which I found rather cool and wondered if I would ever be able to touch it. She seemed to have been pouting when I walked in but she smiled when she saw me. Next thing I knew I was on the ground with her on top of me laughing like a maniac.

I now knew why Joyd had called her 'the little devil'.

Once she got off me, I got back up and scowled at her. She smirked in return.

"Hello, my name is Corian and-"

"Oh~ Can I call you Cori?" She interrupted.

"Um," Jessica and Ms. Cornelius had always called me that but nobody else. I didn't mind, but did I really want that name to be used by someone who had indirectly caused their deaths? Not really, unfortunately, I had the feeling that she was going to call me that regardless. "Sure."

She giggled before introducing herself, "I'm Road, the ninth apostle, and boyfriend of Neah."

I frowned at the name Neah. I was pretty my old friend had said that the main character was being possessed or something by that guy.

"Neah's a Noah just like me." Road said leaning towards me.

"I've never heard of him though."

"Well, that's because he's always busy." She pouted.

Klive jumped in, "My precious Road~ don't sulk. Klive is here for you!"

She glanced at him and mumbled, "I know but… I want Neah~"

I slowly backed out of the conversation and found myself near the Earl. He hadn't changed at all. That wasn't too surprising though, he _was_ , in a way, the lord of time.

I turned back to the miniature soap opera casted by Klive and Road. And wondered how they were going to kill human beings if they were too busy pouting.

After I had gotten settled in my room which was _in another dimension_ (I still wasn't completely over that), I went across the hallway which was Road's room. I was apparently supposed to get to know her before I started teaching her.

I stopped at the white door to look around at the walls that would surround me for what I assumed to be that rest of my life. Everything seemed to be the same color: white. It was all so empty though. I mentally reminded myself to ask to bring plants or something to fill it with life. It _was_ a pretty city.

Finally, I went to knock on the plain door that had an elegant, bronze handle.

 _Knock. Kno-_

"Come in!"

I opened the door and nausea took control of me. The room seemed to be spinning and I seemed to be sinking.

"Oops, I forgot that mere humans can get sick by crossing over to my world."

I managed to glance up and found Road smiling sadistically at me. "Hello, Road." I croaked.

"You know, I didn't notice it before but you'd be a pretty doll."

I paled, just what was wrong with this kid? The ailment I had slowly faded and I grew aware of my surroundings.

The walls were a dark, murky purple and floating candles lit up the room. There were presents and dolls laying on the ground but the porcelain dolls were all broken. It gave me the chills, I had never really liked dolls to begin with but this was just creepy. Road stood in the middle with an umbrella that had a pumpkin at the top. She wore a black skirt that stopped right above the knees and a white blouse that contrasted against her dark skin.

"Aren't you going to say anything other than hello?" She demanded folding her arms against her chest.

I shrugged, I just didn't like talking.

"Fine then." She huffed and then her face brightened, "Let's play!"

"No." I refused.

"C'mon!"

"Nope."

"Yes." She stamped her foot.

"No, why don't you just ask your boyfriend?" I asked fed up with her.

The ninth apostle frowned before jumping up and grabbing my hand. "You're right, let's go play with Neah!"

I yanked my hand out of her hold, "There is no _us_. You're going, I'm not."

She narrowed her eyes at me and, all of a sudden, there were pointed candles surrounding her and aiming at me. "You're coming."

I gulped, eyeing the candles, and considered my options. I could object and get stabbed by sharp objects, or I could agree and meet her boyfriend, Neah, who had something to do with the plot of the show. I didn't want to admit it but the answer was obvious.

"Whatever."

She turned towards the pink umbrella and glared at it. It seemed to wilt under the force of it and a voice came out of the pumpkin. "Yes, Mistress Road."

I jumped, what the hell? A pumpkin had just talked… I must be going crazy.

"Yay~" Road cheered and swung it around. "Let's go!"

She climbed over it like it was a broom and she was a witch. I shuffled next to her assuming I would have to climb on it too. While I was nervous, I was also excited to try it out. After all, when would I have a chance to ride in the sky? Just about never.

She waved me closer and patted the space next to her. I awkwardly gathered my skirts and plopped down. She giggled at my discomfort.

"Go find Neah, Lero." Road commanded as she created a door in the middle of her room and I guessed Lero was the umbrella. It hovered uncertainly for a moment before shooting off like a star.

It was amazing. I got to see the whole city with all its different rooms and Italian architecture. It was sight I wouldn't forget anytime soon, that was for sure.

Unfortunately, the ride was done quicker than I wanted and Road jumped off quickly leaving me to get off by myself. And Lero didn't seem to like me as each time I went to hop off, it swayed slightly preventing me from reaching the ground.

I whacked it after the fifth time. It stayed still for me after that.

"Cori!" Road yelled across the green lawn with some stranger right next to her. I gathered my skirts once more with a heave and started jogging.

When I reached her, I was sweating and panting harder than I liked but kept quiet not wanting to interrupt Road's conversation. Desires' lesson weren't all for nothing.

"You should come back more often." My mistress said softly.

The guy sighed, "I try but my schedule keeps getting busier. That Cross guy is also trying to dig up stuff about us and so I've been trying to prevent him."

"Don't take on so much. I can take care of that Cross bastard for you."

"No! No, it's fine. I have unfinished business with him, so I'd rather take care of him myself."

"Hmph. You never let me help."

"I wouldn't be a gentlemen if I let you help, Road."

"Whatever." She pouted with her cheeks stained with a light pink.

They continued to, as I called it, flirt and I took in Neah's appearance.

He had on a nice suit with a blazer buttoned up keeping him warm in the chilly weather. I must admit, his face wasn't too bad to look at, though, funnily enough, what caught my eyes were his eyes. They held some kind of unnatural glint that sent shivers up my spine. It made me want to run far, far away, how Road could stand it, I don't know. I quickly tore my eyes from his and looked at his brown, spikey hair. Overall, he didn't seem like a bad person but…

"Ahaha, well are you going to introduce me to the lady next to you?" Neah asked playfully looking at me. Road joined him and I was left there looking lost.

How was I supposed to introduce myself to a Noah? With Road it had been ruined with her whole "let's jump on me" thing. And with Desires I couldn't remember anything, I had been too shell-shocked really. Joyd had found me training with his brother and so he had introduced me.

I opened my mouth before closing it like a puffer fish. Road giggled underneath the hand she had raised to cover her mouth. I felt my face burn up as they both continued to stare at me as though I was an alien that had four arms. "I- I am, uh, Corian."

I mentally smacked myself, was that really the best I can do? Dammit! Clive had taught this so why couldn't I think of anything? "Um, that is, uh, pl- please to meet you."

I gasped in relief, I had thought of something. It hadn't sounded retarded, right?

My confidence took a steep plunge when I snapped out of my thoughts. They were laughing at me. _Laughing_ at _me_. Rage and embarrassment took control of me. I had never been one to hold back when being teased or laughed at and, sadly enough, I still wasn't one.

I stomped my foot against the cool grass before marching up to them and hitting them in the head. "Argh!"

Two cries of pain met my ears and I froze. Both Road and Neah were staring at me like I had grown a second head. For all I knew, maybe I had. I _had_ just hit two Noah.

"Ah, I'm really sorry. I, uh-" I stopped before I started rambling and realized that Road was looking at me, though it seemed she was actually thinking rather than staring.

Neah waved my apology off, "It's fine. It's actually quite amusing."

"How so?"

"You don't get many people scolding you after you turn into a Noah."

"Oh, I see."

Our slightly strained conversation ending when Road startled us both by shouting out "you really _will_ make such a pretty doll".

I objected strongly and made myself very clear. I would not become a doll anytime soon.

Maybe someday after I die but not before then.

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review, please! I put a lot of effort in this and even a small two word review would do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time gap of half a year**

 **Chapter 4**

I dodged a flaming candle that wedged itself into the wall right about my head. I gulped, staring at it before returning to the tantrum Road was performing.

"Why do I have to know about the hundred's years war? Do I care about King Henry the eight? Nope." Road ranted glaring at me.

"Do I care about what you think? Nope. So you're going to learn about this, Road." I snapped back.

She huffed before turning around in a flurry of skirts, "fine."

A small smile stretched across my face. "Alright then. How many wives did Henry have?"

"Six."

"Correct. How many did he execute?"

"…three?"

I shook my head and she frowned, "two?"

"Yeah, though if Desires quizzes you, he'll want it in a statement rather than a question." I advised.

"Well, he'll just have to deal with it." She stated with a grin.

Road was such a spoiled brat, but she was, somehow, tolerable. I sighed before moving on to the next subject, math. Internally, I groaned, math meant death for me.

The Noah standing right in front of me _hated_ equations and felt the need to throw something pointy at me each time I went to correct her. It was a challenge to say.

I forced myself to look happy as I announced that we were done with history for today and that we would be moving on to mathematics. She immediately lost her grin which was replaced with a pout.

"Now, get out the assignment I gave you yesterday to complete."

She smirked, "lero ate it."

"Works the first time not the tenth, Road."

"Aw~ Fine, how about… Joyd ate it!"

I struggled to keep a straight face as an image of Joyd being caught red-handed eating her homework popped into my head. I would have to tease him about it later. "No, that does _not_ work."

She pursed her lips, "What about Millennie?"

Now that image was one that would scar me forever. I shook my head, exasperated.

"Hmph, you have no creativity."

"If you had said Bondom*, then I might have believed you."

Road nodded her head in agreement, "true…"

I got out a worksheet that just so happened to be the one assigned to her and pushed it into her small chest, "Thank me later."

She let out a screech of despair before plopping down into a chair that was still being built along with a desk.

As she worked on it, I wondered when Neah's betrayal was going to happen. I had remembered that particular detail when chatting with him during my free time over a cup of warm tea. The sudden memory of my friend rambling on about how she wanted to find out why he had killed off his 'family' and who exactly was Allen, or was it Aren? Heck if I know. There was another thing I had figured out, I wasn't in the same time period as the show was.

That had been a bit of a shocker to me as I had a moment where my heart skipped a beat. I hadn't known if the information I had based off the show was still valid. After all, I wasn't living the show right now, I was living the time before the show which I had concluded from the inventions. So for all I had known, it could have been void and all my predictions were wrong. Though as time passed I realized that wasn't entirely true, yes some of my guesses were wrong, but there were more right then wrong, which was what mattered.

I tucked my chestnut hair behind my ears before asking, "How's Neah?"

My student hummed, "He's fine. Though busier than usual…"

"Oh. You should go visit him then. Get his mind off of work." I suggested, hearing a pinch of sadness in her voice. I turned to look at her and saw that her face was brighter than it had been and that her back was straighter meaning that she was all ears.

"I should, shouldn't I? Yeah! Alright, now that it's decided, would you like to come with me?"

"Sure," I thought back to the first time I met Neah, "so it'll be just like my first time."

Road instantly understood, "Yup."

"Though this time I need to bring tea to pay him back for the mint tea he gave me a while back." I added.

She giggled, "Who would've thought you two would get along?"

"You. Now get back to your worksheet."

"Party pooper."

"What was that?"

"Nothing~"

"That's what I thought." Then as an afterthought, "Also if you finish that with only two wrong I'll get you some licorice."

"Yay~"

* * *

"Hurry up, Cori!" Road nagged me. She was able to skip around while I wasn't; if I tried to skip, I would just end up tripping on one of the many layers that my heavy dress had. She had on a dress that would be considered scandalous in this century, in fact I was still shocked Desires had allowed her to wear such a piece of clothing.

I bundled up my skirts with a sigh and broke into a light run to keep up with Noah of dreams.

The tall grass brushed against my ankles leaving my skin tingling. It made me feel alive to be out; the Ark was a prison to keep me in and not let me out. At first, it hadn't felt like it, I was allowed to go outside and buy things, but I always had to have a Noah accompany me. That was it. Then the rules were tweak once more, and not in my favor, I couldn't leave the Ark.

I had wanted to protest, but I had known that it would've been pointless, so I had quietly accepted my fate of staying trapped in the pure, white city.

However, there were rare days when Road would convince them to let me go with her to see Neah. She would be with me so there was nothing to worry about and where would I run off to anyway? There was nothing near the mansion where Neah lived but the large, gnarled tree. So they would let me go, warily, with glares by the two quiet Noahs who I hadn't been acquainted with yet, but I wouldn't let that damper my joyful mood. I would just ignored them, in fact, it had become a routine.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard a masculine voice. "Ah, miss. Are you alright?"

I nodded uncertainly while sitting up. I had fallen down in my carelessness and hadn't gotten back up wanting to feel the warmth of the sun against my pale skin. Once I was back on my feet, I found the man who had spoken kindly.

He had reddish, brown hair that contrasted his stunning sliver eyes that seemed to glow. He was slightly shorter than a man of his age should've been, though I was going off Joyd and he was the tallest person I knew. He was wearing casual clothes which made me feel overdressed.

The man offered his hand and I took it, we started walking. Where? I didn't know but he seemed to know where to go and Klive had told me: 'always let the man lead you, it is not in the ladies place to lead.' So I followed the man's lead and waited for him to introduce himself.

"Ah, pardon my lack of manners. I was only recently introduced to these ways." The man chuckled nervously before continuing, "My name is Allen. If you don't mind me asking, would you delight me by telling me your name?"

I blushed under his gaze and answered shyly, "It would be my pleasure, my name is Corian."

"Such a pretty name, Corian."

I nodded, not quite sure what to do. We continued walking in silence with the mansion growing bigger till it was right in front of us.

I curtsied and said my thanks to Allen before going up to the door and knocking twice. I glanced behind me and saw that Allen was still standing there. He was staring at me with a puzzled expression but when he saw me looking at him, he quickly averted his eyes.

I turned back around feeling confused. Why had he been staring at like that?

"You're not a Noah, are you?"

I jumped before whirling around, "you know what they are?!"

"Yes. I do, now answer my question."

"No, I'm not a Noah. Are you?" I questioned feeling suspicious. He knew what the Noah were, knew where Neah lived, what else did he know?

He found my question funny for a reason I did not comprehend, "No, I am not. And I doubt I will ever become one."

"Oh. Then-" I was interrupted by the door being swung open by Neah who looked surprised to see us both on his doorstep.

He addressed Allen first, "It might be best for you come sometime later, Allen."

The red haired man nodded and turned to leave.

"As for you Corian, come in. I heard you brought some tea for me this time," He said with a smile. I returned it while taking out the tea patch out of my pocket and handing it to him.

He waved his hand and I stepped inside the cool manor. Neah closed it behind me with a click and I wasn't able to look at Allen one more time like I had wanted to.

"Who is Allen?" I asked curious. As far as I knew, I was the only human the Noah family contacted so why did Neah know Allen?

"Well, it might be best for you not to know yet, Miss Corian." Neah commented with a dark under current that made me want to shiver, not because I was cold, but because I got the sense I was an injured baby bird and Neah was the black cat stalking me, waiting to pounce.

The uncomfortable mood was broken by Road who launched herself at Neah and ending up somehow on his shoulders overlooking me.

"Your late Cori~"

"I tripped." Was my short, but true answer.

"You're so clumsy."

"Maybe."

Neah laughed at us and we both stopped trying to get the other riled up.

"Why don't you ladies go settle down on the couch in the living room while I go make some tea?" Neah offered, slowly picking Road off his shoulders and setting her on the ground. Road immediately did as he asked while I waited a couple seconds before slowly moving towards the said room.

I paused, remembering my promise to Road, "hey, could you possibly put some licorice on the tray with the tea, please? I promised Road I would give her some if she did her math right."

Neah nodded and left in the direction of the kitchen.

The site I saw in the living room made me gasp; Road was staring off out of the window with a solemn face I had never seen before on her.

"Road! What's wrong?" While I may have not liked my situation, Road helped it by letting me get out of the Ark and visit Neah. We had also become closer in the short time we had known each other, so to see her like this… It was strange the way it made heart tighten.

Road turned to face me, "he's always pushing me aside. He's keeping something from us. I can feel it."

I froze and tried to keep my face neutral. Road knew something was going on. Did that mean the betrayal was coming soon?

Just how much did Road know?

"What do you mean?"

"There's something going on with Neah. Something that has to do with Cross, that bastard. He won't tell us anything about him other than he's an exorcist he's hunting down."

"What's wrong with that? Maybe he hasn't caught him yet?" I said cautiously.

Road shook her head, "Neah would've caught him by now. Neah isn't Bondom."

"Alright, well I'm sure something happened and he's trying to keep you out of it for your own safety." I reached her and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up and caught my blue eyes, making sure I wasn't just whispering sweet nothings to her. I don't what she saw but apparently she trusted me as she returned to her normal self.

"So, when am I going to get my licorice?"

"Soon."

 ***Bondom is Jasdevi**

 **Also you may or may not have noticed but I have put irony in there, especially with Allen.**

 **Please, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Been a while I know, trust me. Anyway, here's chapter five and thanks for that review Lena-luvs-cats!**

 **This is the correct chapter 5, not a repeat. I fixed it.**

 **Chapter 5**

"I'm bored~"

I pushed back my unruly hair with my free hand and replied, "I know. So am I."

The ninth apostle rolled towards me before popping up with her hand reaching for the sky. "I know! Let's talk!"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, "talk?"

"Yup." She patted the floor next to her and I warily moved towards it until I was sitting right next to her. I shifted slightly though to get in a more comfortable position, once I was done, I was leaning against her back with our heads touching.

We were inside the Ark but it felt like we were outside, because I had taken a liking to gardening and had made it my goal to make it less white and more colorful. So far I had been doing pretty well, if I did say so myself, we were in a small clearing filled with red dahlias that were swaying slightly in the wind which brought their sweet scent to our noses.

I took a deep breath feeling more at peace than I had before and I mentally reminded myself to come here more often.

"Alright so what do we talk about?" I asked deciding to humor her some.

While I didn't see it, I could feel her smile and I wondered what in the world I had signed up for.

"Guys."

I spluttered, "W-what?! G-guys!?"

I felt her chest shake as pearls of laughter reached my ears, "yeah, you know about my relationship with Neah but I know nothing about your love life."

I should've seen this coming since day one. "I don't have one."

"Why? I mean, there have been so many love stories about a girl and guy falling in love but not able to see each other."

"My life is plenty complicated as it is, I don't need to add a secret lover to it."

"Oh, but don't you want to be held in a person's strong arms and feel protected?"

I thought about it for a moment before answering, "I do but… it's not worth the trouble right now. Maybe one day, just not today. Anyway… you're a Noah, so why do you have the same feelings as me?"

"I just do. Just the way, I have a little girl's body."

"Hm, that makes sense."

"Not really." Silence reigned over the clearing each of us stuck in our own thoughts.

This time it was Road who shifted in position and asked, "Who would your dream guy be? What would he be like?"

I pondered for a spell. In my other life, my husband had been decent; he had been smart, funny, and had cared for me just as I had cared for him. He had had the prettiest hazel eyes that had changed color every few seconds and curly light brown hair that always covered his eyes that made me complain about how he should get a haircut soon…

My heart panged with homesickness and crystal, clear tears appeared blurring my vision. I didn't even know if my child had survived, didn't even know the baby's gender as we had wanted it to be a surprise. A sob escaped my throat and Road turned surprised that I was crying. Her face softened and she gently wrapped her arms around me.

I don't know why, but that caused me to cry harder. I missed my old life, I wanted it back. The tears were falling faster now and as I went to wipe them away, Road took her arms off my shoulders and brushed them off herself.

Just as I felt the feeling diminishing, I remembered Jessica and Fred and the waterworks were renewed with a new vigor. I had never truly cried for them, I either hadn't cried at all, or if I had, it had been because they had left me. And what right had I to get mad at them? I had left my husband and child to fend for themselves, never once thinking about how they were faring. I let out a bitter laugh.

Humans were such fickle and selfish creatures, yet we still believed we deserved to be at the top of everything.

Maybe the Noah did have a right to want to kill us all. We had certainly deserved it.

* * *

I was being dragged along to who knows where and was complaining about how I wanted to sleep. I liked my sleep _a lot_ and didn't like being disturbed when I was only half-awake.

"Dammit Road! We had a truce, I wouldn't give more than one page of math homework and you wouldn't wake me up!"

She ignored me and continued to pull me unwillingly along the white hall. My orbs flashed with anger and I stopped putting half-hearted effort into slowing her down, and this time thrust all my weight behind me when I tugged in the opposite direction. She, being skinny and smaller than I, was easily thrown off course, however, all I got in response was a glare that I had seen several times but only twice had it been at me.

Her serious face shut me up and I followed her silently, wondering what had happened while I had been sleeping.

Finally, I got an answer, though admittedly it only gave me more questions than before; I was going on mission with Road. I never knew exactly what happened during those missions, per say, but I knew that it had something to do with exorcists. I was curious, of course, but, even more so, nervous. For all I knew, it could be to kill the exorcists and, somehow, I knew that if that was the case, I wouldn't ever be able to look at Road the same, hell, I doubted I would be able to talk to her the same.

Eventually, I realized that Road had stopped walking and was now waiting for someone. Most likely a Noah, though it could have been an akuma. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw the third child, Joyd, appear in a full on blazer and pant suits with lero in his hand.

When he reached us, I spoke up. "What's going on?"

Joyd looked at Road who sighed but answered my question nonetheless. "Millennie wants to test you and so he decided to bring you along on one of Joyd's mission. I didn't want you to go alone so I came along~. Can't let my precious doll get hurt, can I~?"

At her last statement, I felt myself relax, Road was back to her crazy old self. She wasn't being serious anymore. A part of me recoiled in disgust at my reaction, I had just felt _reassured_ about her saying I was _doll_. _Her precious_ doll. Something was wrong with me. Something had been wrong with me ever since the day I had signed my soul over to the devil.

"Hey…" Joyd waved his hand next to my face trying to get my attention, "you're looking a little pale there."

I offered him a small, strained smile that he most definitely saw through but he didn't pry. I was reminded of that time where I had been shocked and hadn't talked at the dinner table; Joyd hadn't pried then either. This time when I smiled, it was genuine and grateful.

"Alright so he wants to test me… What is _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked, feeling rather dumb.

Road turned to Joyd with a sadistic smile, getting revenge for putting her on the spot earlier. He sweat dropped but still explained, "Basically, he seeing your loyalty to us."

I blinked confused, "How?"

"During the fight, you'll probably be able to escape." Road said, cutting to the chase. She was staring at me with her golden, cat-like eyes searching for my reaction to her words.

My own eyes widened but other than that I didn't have too much of a reaction. I had guessed that after Joyd had said what he had, but I hadn't wanted to believe it. I hadn't wanted to go through the struggle of deciding who I would chose in the end. And I still didn't.

Road closed her eyes before turning around to construct her elegant, gold-rimmed door. It opened for her and she stepped in after making sure both Joyd and I were following her through it. When I took the second step, I flinched.

The sun was too bright. The Ark had had a 'sun' but it could not compare to the actual one that was shining down upon me. It had been too long, I thought, stretching my hand out to block out the ball of pure fire. However, I wasn't able to stand around for long as Joyd and Road strolled into the main street from the small alley we had appeared in.

I sneaked a look behind me and found it slowly vanishing until there was just the red bricks showing from the wall it had been covering.

"Hurry up, Cori~" Road sang, licking a lollypop that had somehow found itself in her hands in the five seconds I had looked away.

"Yeah, yeah." I walked a bit faster, almost tripping on my poofy skirts, but managing to catch myself at the last second. The Noah of pleasure sighed into his palm and I glared at him. "Don't you say anything, Joyd. It is hard to freaking walk in these- these… _things_ they call dresses."

Joyd looked away but not before I saw the corners of his mouth twitch in an upward motion. I shook my head while thinking, traitor.

"So do we have a plan…? Or…?" I trailed off waiting for them to fill in my gaps of knowledge.

Road turned to face me, "nope. We don't have a plan, we just fight and win."

Well, she sure was confident. I wasn't, that was the truth. "Can we make one? I'd rather not just get stuck in the middle of a fight."

The two Noah shared a glance before responding, "I guess we could."

* * *

I ran desperately towards the men who had on black cloaks and a compass rose pinned on their uniforms. "Help! Help!"

I fell on one of the men, this time not because of my dress, but because of the uneven streets. The man caught me on instinct but released me immediately, warily observing my every move with his dark blue eyes. "Th- thank you, sir."

I was bending slightly at the knees to rest my hot hands on them. I could sense the man wanting to ask me questions and tried to even my breaths out. When I had rested enough, I straightened and looked at the man signaling to him I was ready.

"Why were you crying help, miss?" He asked, never taking his orbs off of me, making me slightly uncomfortable.

"There… there were these creatures- no- monsters, and…" I faltered before continuing, "And they killed Fred and Jess- Jessica! They turned into dust right in front of my eyes! Please believe me, I'm not lying! I promise!"

The man stiffened and nudged his companions who had tuned me out thinking I was but a lost girl searching for her boyfriend. "There are akuma here. The girl's friends just died."

They looked at me and took in my appearance; my hair that had been in a bun earlier had escaped and was now drooping covering part of my face, my eyes were bloodshot, and my face was frantic, showing the horror I had just witnessed. They had no solid proof telling them I was lying.

"Where did the monster attack you?" I pointed in a vague direction down the street forcing them to bring me with them that way I could bring them to the right spot.

We walked in silence; the exorcists didn't want to be distracted and I thought about how I was going to magically appear next to Road and Joyd without being attacked. They had waved it off muttering how 'I shouldn't concern myself with such petty details'. I sighed, I had nothing else to do other than trust them.

The man that had caught me earlier looked at me for confirmation as he turned off the main street to a side street. I nodded, keeping my face frozen on the face of 'verge of tears'. While he turned back around, I mentally sighed.

This was too much trouble than it was worth. I didn't want to kill two men, hell, I didn't want to kill period, plain and simple. Why could the Earl have given me an easy task of just going into a city alone and returning? I would have been able to do that one in ten minutes flat, but nope. The earl just had to give me the hard one that went against all my morals. Perhaps that was why he had assigned this particular mission for me?

I played with a spare curl that had fallen near my chin while a crease between my eyebrows became bigger. I was going to get nowhere trying to figure out what the Earl had in stock for me; I doubted even the Noah knew exactly what went on in his head at times. Except for maybe the one that had a third eye on his forehead, Road had told me he could read minds, though I had kept away from him so I wouldn't know. I hadn't wanted him to figure out my secret.

 _Dammit_! I needed to think of important things, like whether or not to save one of the men. I could possibly come up with the excuse that I had been to shocked to remember the correct alleyway and send one to the wrong one. I sighed, that wouldn't work; Road and Joyd had probably counted how many exorcist there were to begin with so they'd know I had let one escape.

Stupid Noah. Stupid exorcists.

"This is the place, right?"

My head snapped up and I stared at the man for a second before processing what he had just said, "huh? Oh, yeah. It is."

The exorcist looked at me suspiciously but still went into the small clearing that was in-between several house and had a small water fountain in the middle. The exorcists went in first vanishing when they passed the two ladybugs on the brick wall parallel to themselves. I hesitated, not quite sure if I really wanted to go through the barrier.

While I wondered about the pros and cons, another exorcist appeared running towards me with a haunted face. I didn't notice him until his nose was practically touching mine. "A-ah!"

The man stumbled back in surprise as his eyes flashed with an emotion I didn't catch. "It's _you_."

I looked at him, truly looked and then gasped. It was Allen, the man I had met near Neah's mansion. Why was Neah in-contact with an _exorcist_? I shook my head, now was not the time for asking questions; it was time to get answers.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I hissed, jabbing my fingers in his chest.

He glared at me with his steely silver eyes, "I could ask you the same!"

"Listen, I don't have time for games! The Noah are in that barrier right now killing your comrades and unless you want the same fate as them, _scram_! I'll ask you later, at Neah's place. Got it?" Road was going to come barging out anytime soon to see what had held me back. I, unfortunately, did not have the time to ask him the questions I wanted, but I would later.

He sent me a wild look and then it was like another persona took control; his eyes became dull yet calculating like he no longer had emotions, and he quickly turned around, no longer debating whether to leave his friends or not. It was good he left as he did, becoming yet another plain face you see on a street as Road came just a second later.

"Cori? Come on." I stopped searching for a flash of red hair and faced in her direction. After taking a deep breath, I stepped in the invisible plane. Almost immediately, I heard the noise of weapons colliding and clashing, I also smelled the pungent scent of blood. I put a hand to my mouth to prevent me from throwing up right then and there.

" _Oh, god…!_ " I gasped in horror, the man that had caught me was already dead with a purple striped candle that I knew belonged to Road protruding out of his heart. The crimson liquid had pooled around his mid-riff and a ragged cough drew my eyes to his face. Blood was slowly dribbling down his chin contrasting with his pale, almost white, complexion.

Road, off to the side, casually observed my reaction before yanking lero off her small, grey wrist and hitting me with it. "What did you expect? This is _war_. We don't have the luxury of giving them mercy each time they ask for it, or rather, they don't deserve to be given mercy. Humans are disgusting creatures that I'm ashamed to be even slightly related too."

At my startled glance shot in her direction, she corrected her statement, "Except for you Cori~ You're much too perfect as a doll for me to hate."

"I've told you before Road, I'm not a fucking _doll_!" I yelled, while internally thanking her for bring me back to reality. She was right, it was a war; I didn't have time to be shocked by every corpse I saw.

"You _damn traitor_!" That was the only warning I got before being scratched on my face by a blade chained to a weight. My lips pursed in pain but I didn't make a noise. I wouldn't become a helpless burden that would yell with each scratch she got, no, I would hold it in.

"Corian!" Joyd shouted concerned, not being able to tell if my wound was bad where he was.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me!" I yelled back before being gently pushed to the side by Road who was now glaring at the exorcist who had just thrown his weapon across the plane to injure me. Joyd smiled that creepy smile that had never failed to make me shiver whether it was aimed at me or not.

He chuckled darkly and I shuffled back some more behind Road, "you just signed your _death_ in blood, _exorcist_."

"She's _my_ doll and she won't shatter till _I_ tell her to," the ninth apostle claimed with her gold eyes flashing in fury supporting Joyd's statement. She summoned more of her floating candles, and swung herself onto lero making me think of her as a witch on a broom.

And as much as I was disturbed by Road's claim, part of me was reassured that I most likely wouldn't be dying anytime soon… unlike that poor exorcist.

Joyd was defending Road by using his Noah power to use the air around him to reject the blade that swung at him. Meanwhile, Road was attacking with her candles which he was barely managing to block by using the weighted block at the end. I felt the battle, if you could even call it a battle, it was more like a flat out massacre, come to an end when the Noah of dreams created a few behind him as well. He was hit immediately being too busy fighting with Joyd to notice.

I winced and shut my eyes when I saw the candles zoom in for the kill. I didn't want to see the man be murdered right before me even if he had wounded me. It just _wasn't_ right.

Killing wasn't right, whether in a war or not.

 **Please, REVIEW! Like give me at least** ** _some_** **love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**One of the longest chapters I have ever written. Enjoy and please review!**

 **Chapter 6**

I sank down on the comfy, turquoise chair in the corner of my achromatic room that had a couple vibrant flowers that had bloomed. That mission had been too exhausting for just a test. I felt as though there had been more to it, but what exactly, I couldn't figure it out. Each time I managed to touch the surface, it slipped underneath me and I no longer clutched the answer.

"What's wrong~?" I jumped before sinking back into the recliner. It was just Road getting her fill on scaring people.

I waved her off, "nothing."

She moved to where she was leaning on the arm rest of the chair, and had her head propped up by an arm. She popped a mint in her mouth, white teeth flashing as she did so. She bit down on it and it crumbled to pieces before being swallowed. Her eyes moved back to mine. "Tell me."

"…feel like there was more to the test than what you told me." I mumbled before closing my eyes and tilting my head back.

"Maybe." She hummed thoughtfully before groaning. "Though why did you give me so much homework!"

I smirked, "your punishment for calling me a doll."

"It's a compliment."

"Not for me."

She pouted before looking curious, "are you scared after seeing me kill someone in cold blood?"

"Not really."

"Why?" She pressed.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I know you and I know you're not a killing machine. I don't know, now stop bugging me and finish your homework." I shooed her away, but she stayed right where she was.

"I'm not moving, Cori~" Road sang, taking out another mint from her pocket and stuffing it into her mouth.

This time it was me groaning, "Why?"

"Because I don't feel like leaving just yet."

"Fine, what do you want to do?" I asked, giving up on trying to relax.

The Noah smiled and twirled in joy. "You need to meet Wisely. He's the white hair guy."

"The one who can read minds?" I said dubiously.

She nodded and grabbed my hand, pushing me off the recliner with her weirdly, strong arm. Too tired to fight, I reluctantly follow after her.

I zone out, no longer paying attention, and run into her; she had stopped.

She giggled, "Woops, I forgot. I have to have dinner with Klive and Joyd today, which means I can't do the Mesopotamia worksheet you gave me later like I had planned."

I sighed, "Go do it now, Road. I'm not dealing with you turning things late anymore."

She walked off, pouting about how she should get Jasdevi to ruin it. She disappeared once she took a turn, and it was only then that I realized she had brought me to the part of the Ark I didn't know my way around. I went to catch up to her, but was met with an empty hallway.

" _Fuck_. She probably used that stupid ability of hers." I muttered under my breath. I would now have to wander the halls till I found my way back.

I was strolling around, not having a clue where I was going, when someone bumped into me. And as luck would have it, that someone happened to be Wisely. Might as well get it over with. Hopefully, it wouldn't be as embarrassing as my introduction to Neah had gone.

"Hello. My name is-"

"Corian, correct?" He said with a knowing smile that set me on edge, and apparently, I didn't even have to introduce myself this time… not sure if that was good or bad though. "Ah, so you're the human the twins were talking about." Didn't know if that was good or bad either, for that matter.

I narrowed my eyes, warily, and asked, "How did you know for sure? I could have been a random servant."

"I can read your mind. My sister hadn't been lying when she told you that." He winked and I paled considerably fast.

He couldn't find out about this world be a show in another world/universe… _Crap_! I had thought about it, which meant he now knew about it. I looked up at him, bracing myself for his reaction. To my surprise, the only thing he did was smile ruefully.

"There is a reason why I am called Wisely, Corian."

"Oh." And that was all I could say. I had just revealed a secret that could turn this world upside down and all he could say was that there was a _reason_ for _his name._

Just how absurd was that?! Very.

Part of me was scolding me, it was the Noah I was talking about, not some puny humans. While the other me was wanting talk all about my terrible situation.

Wisely cackled, apparently amused at the dilemma happening in my mind. I frowned before shrugging and going along with the latter option.

"So, um, do you know why I was brought here?" I looked up hoping to finally get an answer to a question that had been plaguing me since day one.

He shook his head and popped the 'p' in nope. I sighed, should've known that the answer wouldn't have been handed to me on a silver platter.

"But tell me, how was your first life?" At my skeptical look, he added, "I don't look in personal details. I was taught that it was rude."

"So there are some polite Noah other than sheryl- and he's still pretty rude."

He chuckled, "I'm not that polite, Cori. I just don't want to be tempted to change things that could easily bring us to ruin. And from what I saw, we were winning so there's no point to move things along."

"I guess."

After that he showed me the way back to my room and I stayed there thinking about what he had said; we were winning. Had they been? I didn't know anymore. I had always thought they had been losing because if I remembered right, they had lost a couple of Noah to exorcist. I no longer knew, perhaps it was fate... Or the less dramatic and the more realistic one, I had a bad memory.

* * *

I jumped to my feet and moved my feet in a curtsy, ready for anyone to come through the ark gate that had shown up in my room. I bowed my head in submission with my hands clutching my lacy, purple skirt Road had given me.

"Cor- oh, no need for that Corian." I looked up at the familiar voice that made its way to my ears. I smiled, happy to see the fourteenth Noah, but then it faltered as I remembered Allen and how he knew him.

I fisted my hands, trying to gather my courage and interrogate him. "Nea-"

"Corian-"

I gave the floor to him being the coward I was.

"Listen, I'm sorry I got you involved in this mess of mine and I get it if you don't really want to talk to me... But," his voice turned to steel, "you can't tell anyone about Allen not even Road."

I swallowed nervously, "fine, but tell me what's going on."

He nodded and stepped back into the ark gate but this time with me following behind like a duckling with its mother. We appeared in his mansion and I gasped as I recognized the man sitting on the leather chair.

"Allen!" He gave a small wave in return before facing Neah who ran a hand through his dark, brown hair.

"She needs to know. And she could help us. Road loves me but she knows somethings up and my brother no longer knows what's real and what's not. The memory is effecting him too much." He explained to the red haired man who nodded tersely.

I stopped them by putting my hand up, "wait, your brother?"

"Oh, did you not know? The earls my brother."

"Seriously?!" I spluttered, trying to wrap my mind around the idea.

"Yeah..."

Allen interrupted by asking, "Mana has gone mad and so are the other Noah." At my confused looked, "Mana is Neah's brother, the Earl."

I stayed silent for a minute or so, I needed time to process the information they had just given me. The earl was mad and so was Road... "But Road isn't that crazy."

The men exchanged a look before Neah said, "She is, you just haven't seen her yet."

"Then are you pretending to like her each time you see her?" I said meeting his eyes, determined to find out. Road truly loved him and for all she knew, he might have been just wearing a mask the entire time. Smiling and laughing in her face, knowing she would soak it up like a paper towel and not even look twice.

He avoided my eyes, "I haven't... lied to her. I just haven't told her somethings and to be honest Corian, I have trouble containing this pure hatred whenever I see her. "

My heartbeat sped faster in rage. "How dare you mess with a girl's heart! She loves you and you're just playing with her heartstrings!"

"Why are you so invested about this?" Allen questioned with orbs narrowed.

I took a step back under the intensity of his glare while internally asking myself the same thing, why was I so affected by Neah's affair? Road was a Noah, an enemy of the human race. So why?

I shrugged not meeting their eyes before muttering, "I should go before Road realized I'm gone."

"No. Not till you answer my question." Allen had stood up, and was ready to hold me down and get the response he wanted.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I shot a glance at Neah but she shook his head slightly, letting me know that he wanted to hear my answer as well. So much for that escape route, I thought wryly.

"Why do you feel the need to protect the Noah?" He snapped back at me and I stomped my foot on the ground in frustration.

"Ugh! You wouldn't understand." I defended myself with a growl.

"Your right, I wouldn't because I don't take a Noah's fucking side!" I flinched at his steel tone. "So just tell me why!"

I stumbled back into a chair that had been behind me and took deep breaths before collecting myself and calming replying. "I feel the need to protect her because I have a heart and when I see her with Neah, she's in a venerable position and I can't help but want to shelter her. And I owe her my life."

Allen and Neah's heads swiveled towards me at my last statement. "What do you mean you owe her your life?"

"She indirectly saved it..."

This time Neah was the one pressuring me, "what do you mean by that?"

"It's how I became her tutor." I said shortly, hoping to leave the subject.

"You're Roads tutor?" Disbelief tainted his words.

I smiled, "yeah."

"She's Road's tutor, Allen. I don't know exactly how she became that though, no one knows actually. I asked my other fellow Noah and none of them knew except Mana but when I asked him, he wouldn't tell me." Neah inserted.

"So, please do tell Corian." Allen said caught up on my affairs with the Noah. I cursed them out for ganging up on me.

"I'd rather not." I was stubborn, sue me.

"You're going to answer my questions, dammit!"

I stared at him, where had the polite, young man that I had met on Neah's lawn gone? Why was it so bad too keep secrets? "You're worse than the Noah, Allen! They never pry on how I met the Earl! They respect me enough!" I was panting by now.

He squirmed, obviously uncomfortable with the thought that he was being compared to his enemy. "…Maybe I am worse but I need to know to trust you."

"Why do you need me to trust you?" I shot back at him, annoyed.

Neah stepped in and gave me a look, "we'll tell you later. But we first need to know this, Cori."

"Don't call me that." I hissed, hearing Jessica in the background saying my name with that street accent of hers.

"Why? Road can."

I gave up, they weren't going to let me off the hook anyway, so when I spoke my voice was weak and cracking from my yelling earlier. "Because... I don't hear Jessica when she says it. I just hear her, that high, girly voice of hers."

"Jessica?" Allen prodded, sensing that he would get his answers now.

"A girl who took me in on the streets and saved my life. She was the one who found me a job and a warm bed to sleep in. But...but then she went and died!" My grief slipped in. "She died and left Fred alone. And then he went and died as well. Then I went and let people at the inn I worked at die." I covered my face, not wanting them to see my quickly becoming red and tear filled eyes. I let out a small laugh, "maybe that's why I protect her. I'm just as messed as her."

"...don't tell me the guy became an alumna trying to bring Jessica back."

"He did and I went to save him. But I was too late, I just came when she was entering his skin. And then being the coward I am, I plead with the Earl to take me with him. I could help Road do her homework so she, in a way, did save me. He accepted and had Sheryl teach me so I left the inn I worked at die at the hands of Fred and at the soul of Jessica."

After rubbing my eyes, I hesitantly looked up at Allen and Neah who were both keeping there mouths closed with pity shining in their orbs. I glanced back down waiting for the silence to end, waiting for their response.

Neah was the first one to speak. "That explains a lot."

"Yeah, it really does." Allen agreed quietly. "Though, even so, I have to ask her."

I frowned, what did he need to ask me after all those questions?

Neah nodded slightly, making my eyes flicker between the two. "Ask me what?"

"Help us kill the Noah and the rescue Mana." Allen said flat out.

I choked and I snapped to my feet, "W- what?!"

"You heard me."

"I can't." I couldn't change the events of what happened. The stage set needed to be the same as it had been. My presence couldn't alter anything and part of me knew even if I could, I wouldn't, I had grown too attached to the sadistic girl. "I can't help you but I won't say anything."

I hoped they would let me leave now but it seemed they still needed me for something, unfortunately.

"Just tell us something, has the Earl ever seemed mad to you?" Neah had curiosity glowing in his golden, cat-like eyes.

Frowning, I cocked my head, "what do you mean, mad? Aren't all Noah mad?"

Instead of being insulted, he chuckled and ran his hands through his head. "I suppose so." Then he repeated it, softer and more like a question, "I suppose so."

After that silence took control and we were left wordless. I finally won against it and stuttered out slightly, "C- can I, uh, go now?"

"Hm?" Neah hummed in surprise as though he had forgotten I was there, "oh but of course. Here let me open a gate for you."

I stared at him in astonishment. After all that, he was going to revert to the gentleman he had been. I resisted the urge to slap him and instead waited for the gate to materialize before me.

Meanwhile, Allen continued to look upon me in an emotion I did not recognize. In fact, it reminded me of my first encounter with him. He had left me wondering what exactly I had done to make him look at me like that, but now I wondered if he gazed upon everyone the same way. Emotionless and calculating, and most of all, cold.

* * *

"Cori~"

I grumbled under my breath before answering, "what?!"

Road barreled through the white door into my room with a cheer, "the Earls having a family dinner! And guess who's invited?"

"...me?"

"Yup!" I sighed in defeat. Last time I had been invited, I hadn't said a word and had barely eaten. Who knew what was going to happen this time?

"C'mon~" she whined, "Everyone's going to be here tonight, even Neah!"

I stiffened and felt dread slip into my veins like poison. Everyone was going to be there? Everyone, as in, everyone Neah was going to slaughter? Like pigs, might I add.

Crap! This was going to be bad, so very, very bad.

I flinched when I felt a sharp, pointy finger poke into my chest and snapped out of my my panic induced daze. "Huh? Yeah?"

"You need to listen more often Cori!" She pouted and I nodded my head, only half hearing her. I couldn't allow Road to go, she would be killed! But because Neah was going, she was sure to go. Damn it!

Damn the stupid irony!

"So are you going?"

I had zone out again. Great. Was I going? Going where? Oh, the dinner. "Um... I guess."

"Yay~ that means you'll give me a day extra to do my geography homework, right?"

I raised an eyebrow but gave up once I met her hopeful golden orbs that were quite different from her boyfriend. "Fine. But only by a day."

She grinned cheekily and licked the lollipop she had apparently brought in with her.

"Now, what did I say about those?"

"...not to bring them in here."

"Correct. So explain to me why I see one in your hand."

"But Cori~ I promise I won't do that again!"

I shook my head despite her arguments. Never again. Not after she had stuck one in my hair and had conveniently forgotten to tell me. It had taken hours to take it out.

But I had other things to worry about. Like a dinner that included the Noah being killed.

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you Anime no Akuma and Lena-luvs-cats for reviewing!**

 **Chapter 7**

In the end, no matter what I did convinced her to stay and play with her dolls... Which meant I had to go to the suicidal dinner, and it would most likely be as fun as it sounded.

"Hey! Come help me find a dress to wear!" Road shouted from across her room. I had first gone in there to see if she had any extra corsets as I had run out, but then had ended up staying because I wanted to delay me going to the reunion of sorts. So far I was regretting my decision of staying.

I got up from her surprisingly comfy, queen sized bed with purple sheets and strolled up to Road with a grimace. I had a bad experience with helping her chose a dress; she had set two dresses to the side and had asked me to pick one. So I had but it wasn't enough for her and she had kept asking why. Then she had just chosen the opposite one with her signature smile.

Once I was standing beside her, she waved to three dresses, all different colors, and frowned, "which one?"

I glanced at the first dress which was quite revealing. It had no straps to hold it up and I looked back at Road who was lacking in a certain area before shrugging. Maybe she would add something to the dress or maybe the corset would hold it together?

The dress itself seemed pretty even if it wasn't my type. At the waist down, it had two layers of ruffles that I could clearly imagine on Road. The top was a light lavender but got darker as it progressed down till the ruffles seemed to be a midnight blue.

I nodded approvingly before moving to the next one. I immediately scowled at the workmanship of it. The seams were all over the place, scattered wherever, and was there no colors the person did not use?! Hell, it looked like a unicorn had vomited a rainbow on it. I was all for gays but this was just too much. I shook my head at it and Road hummed in agreement.

"Too much color?"

"Yeah. Way too much."

The last one wasn't bad either compared to the second one, but the first one was definitely my favorite.

"The first one."

She looked at me. "Really?"

"It may not fit me but I can see you in it." I explained and she smiled widely in response.

"Now it's my turn to help you~" Road sang.

I just raised a slim eyebrow and turned on my heel leaving her there to change.

The girl stuck her tongue out at me and cried out, "meanie!"

I, somehow, found my lips curving upward and then frowned. I truly had grown too attached to her over the six months I had spent with her. I sighed heavily. How was I supposed to convince Neah not to murder her?

The world must have not liked me, sending me to do the impossible.

"Oh! Corian, darling." I turned around while groaning. Only one person called me darling; Joyd. "I feel like I haven't seen you in years!"

"You haven't known me for years, Joyd." I retorted. He pressed a hand to his heart as though I had shot him, "I'm wounded."

"I wish."

He sighed, "You should respect your elders, darling."

"I will so long they're not complete idiots." I stated, turning into my room and slammed the door in his face with a satisfying smack.

Now I just had to find a dress for myself without messing something up. Hopefully, it was as simple as it sounded.

* * *

Surprise, surprise, it wasn't.

Figuring out what dress to wear took longer than I had assumed and then I had to find a servant as I still didn't have any corsets. Lady Luck must have really not smiled upon me, the servants next to my room were all gone to help with the dinner.

So I had to run back to Road's room and plead with her that she had to give me one of hers.

"I won't be able to go to the dinner if you don't let me barrow one." I said desperately and she paused in putting on her dress to consider it. "And...if I can't go, then I have to take back the extra day to do your homework."

She spun around and grabbed the nearest corset before throwing at me. "Take it!"

I breathed a sigh of relief and returned to my room with the too small corset clutched in my hand. I would be able to protect Road a bit more if by just being there, watching over her like a mother hen.

Once I had stripped myself naked, I shivered slightly as the cool air brushed against my pale skin that hadn't darkened over the years as someone else might have for I had been kept in the shadows, hidden away from the rays of sunlight.

I took the instrument of torture and wrapped it around my chest before slipping the lace through the holes and pulling on the corset. I bit on my bottom lip to contain a whine of displeasure and continued to tighten it before tying a knot and releasing the breath I had been holding. It was really uncomfortable but I would just have to deal with it. I could do nothing else after all, unless I asked Joyd if he had any... I shuddered at the mere thought of it.

Effortlessly, I put on the dress I had chosen. It had a simple but elegant design of white swirls at the bottom making the turquoise blue contrast strongly. The dark blue also made my gray-blue eyes pop, which reminded me of the time my husband had bought me a similar colored necklace that had had the same effect as the dress.

At that memory, I pondered whether or not to put on a necklace or leave my collarbone bear for everyone to see. I decided to go with the latter. I wouldn't want anything unnecessary to hold me down like shackles during this massacre.

With that done, I reached for the door knob but just as I hovered near it, I remembered that my hair wasn't done yet. It was a mass of tangled brown hair and Road would most definitely not allow me to embarrass her in such a way. While we dropped the formalities when we were alone together, we had to keep them up for the rest of her family as Clive would disapprove of our friendship. In his eyes, I was a servant, nothing more, nothing less and she… was, well, royalty. Royalty I could not even come close to touching.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, maybe dying along with Fred had been the better route after all. I wouldn't have to deal with all this crap, but then if I hadn't, I couldn't have been able to say 'my second life was fun and I found it in me to laugh even after dying in my first life'. That was so cheesy though; I probably wouldn't say it anyways.

"Cori?" A voice made its way to my ears. "You done yet?"

I glanced at the mirror to the side of me and cringed. "…not _yet_."

"Well, I'm going on ahead~ Try and sneak in without Desires noticing," I groaned. The Noah noticed everything and Desires was no exception, if anything, he fit the bill more than any of them.

Despite that fact, I nodded before realizing that she couldn't see me as she was on the other side of the door. "Yeah, I'll try."

There was no response. I furrowed my brows slightly and walked toward the white door that seemed to loom over me with each step I took. Neah's plan hadn't started yet, right? Yeah. If it had, Road would have shouted out his name in joy for she hadn't seen him recently, unlike _me_ , I thought darkly as I yanked the door open.

Huh, there was no one there. She must've gone off on her own, not waiting for my response. She _was_ impatient like that. I closed the door shut and turned back to my hair that fell limply around my shoulders. This was going to take a while…

Ten minutes later found me pinning my now brushed and semi-presentable hair to my scalp in a painful manner. I was down to my last barrette thankfully. "Done!"

My hair was now up in a bun-like fashion with a single chestnut curl out. I nodded giving myself one last look in the mirror before grabbing my white cardigan and rushing out of the room.

The panic I had somehow pushed back into the recesses in my mind were coming back at full force and my heart was now starting beat rapidly in rhythm with my overly active imagination that was coming up with the worst outcomes possible. I picked up my pace, but not to a sprint as I was trying not to attract other Noah to me. They would only slow me down.

What if I was already too late? Or… what if I was over-reacting and the killing wasn't even today?

I paused in my light jogging, there _was_ no proof of it happening tonight. In fact, the only thing that had led me to think it was going to happen was my brain, which was _not_ a reliable source. Oh God, I thought, let me be wrong. I'm not prepared today… I'll never be prepared, but please let it not be tonight, _please_.

My eyes were squeezed shut in my desperation and I had my hands clasped together. It was only after I heard a raspy cough that I reopened my blue orbs. I hadn't been looking at where I had been jogging, but now that I looked… I wished I hadn't.

The Noah named Wisely was no longer part of this word for his dull, glazed over eyes looked at nothing. He had crimson liquid smeared everywhere on him making it impossible for me to identify where the mortal wound was, but that didn't stop the blood that was still seeping into a puddle around his hips. I his face was frozen in time in a face of anguish as though he had been trying to take one last breath once more only to realize midway that no matter how much he struggled, he was _dying_.

I stumbled back from the horrifying sight, my eyes widened in shock. I had seen the exorcist die before my eyes, yet having truly talked to the person about my worst fears made all the difference. I found myself weeping; shoulders shaking with each breath, hands trying to stop the salty tears falling from my eyelids, and finally, the wails that would escape my lips each time my red eyes wandered back to his body.

 _"_ _What did you expect? This is_ war _."_

That's right… It was war between the Noah. It was just as Road said, death was _expected._

"Ahh!"

It wasn't morally right! Had Road come to see it like that because she had seen so people die in vain? Why… why did people want to kill each other?

Did they want to destroy each piece of humanity they had left in their rotted, corrupted hearts?

Just why? Why was I crying over a Noah? Why was I so conflicted? Why was everyone around me doomed to die? _Why?!_

… _why_?

I took a shaky breath, avoiding the corpse of the fifth disciple, and tried to collect myself. There was no use of me having a mental break down at the moment I wouldn't help anyone, I had to calm down. I had to find Road.

My eyes snapped open and I ran to the dining room, Road was there probably alone waiting for everyone to arrive but little did she know that know else was going to arrive, save for me and Neah.

Unless I died of course. I let out a bitter laugh, I was so morbid now.

What if Road was already dead? What if she was being forced to fight Neah right this second? What if she was taking her last breath? All these scenarios ran through my mind but I waved all of them away. They would only drag me down a pit of grief and doom, and I couldn't risk that happening. I had already slipped up with… with Wisely.

I had to be there for Road. No, I _would_ be there for her. I would.

I ran faster.

* * *

My breath came out in harsh, short pants. I was sprinting faster than I had before, faster than when I was trying to save Fred. After all, that speed hadn't been fast enough for Fred, so I had to run even faster for Road, I couldn't be too late for her as well.

Adrenaline pulsed in my veins giving me enough energy to keep the same rapid pace all the way to the dining room where the dinner was supposed to be held. I didn't slow down once, except for when I saw Desires lying, dead and like Wisely, had a growing pool of blood underneath them. My heart had clenched and ached for the person who had taught me practically everything I knew, but I forced myself to remain neutral. I couldn't have another break down.

I didn't see any other Noah dead besides them, but I assumed the worst; if Clive and Wisely were buried six feet deep, then so were they.

I took one last turn before stopping by the huge set of ebony doors. Engraved into the doors were the thirteen Noah's silhouettes with the Earl's looking over them with an umbrella- Lero- clutched in his hands. I gulped slightly at the bottom portion, under the Noah were writhing humans who seemed to be desperately reaching out towards them; the mortals were climbing on others to reach them first, one was even showed stabbing one in the eye. Though one consistency throughout was that not one human touched the Noah, they were unreachable by humans.

How symbolic, I thought grimly relating the piece of art to my fate.

I would not be able to stop this massacre as I had never touched their hearts. I wouldn't be able to sway any of them.

I truly was _morbid_.

During the time I had spared to observe the doors, I had more or less caught my breath and so I yanked open the double doors….

To find Neah comforting Road who had tears in her eyes, but what really confused me was the fact that she didn't look sad. She looked the same as always if a bit solemn. Neah was holding her in embrace and my feet started moving on their own.

How _dare_ he lay his hands on her when he was going to kill her in cold blood! _How dare he_ , I mentally seethed.

I grabbed Road by the shoulder and pulled her away from the traitor who was smiling politely while containing his shock of seeing me. "Road…"

"Cori! What are you doing?" She yelled anger seeping into her voice but I stood tall. I had managed around the Earl, so I could manage her.

"Road, listen to me, Neah wants to-" I stopped midway with a gasp of pain.

A mad chuckle drew my eyes to the man who now had his arm stabbed through my stomach. "I want to kill you Road, is what I think she tried to say. Really Cori, you couldn't even finish your last sentence. Such a disgrace."

He ripped his arm back out only to look at the blood stains in disgust. I coughed out blood and collapsed on the floor as the crimson liquid steadily poured out of my wound.

As all this happened all I could think of was, I'm dying, I'm dyingI'm dying _I'mdying._

Road glanced at me, not with sorrow, but indifference as though she really couldn't care less that I was bleeding out. No. That wasn't right, it wasn't indifference, rather, it was forced. She was acting like she didn't care when she did. Road was just _so_ used of people dropping dead like flies that she would force herself not to get emotional. Her words made _so_ much _sense_ now.

My eyes slipped shut all while my mind was still in that infinite loop of 'I'm dying' which really shouldn't have been such a shock, I _had_ been living with the _Noah_.

Finally, another thought slipped in my quickly fading conscious, was Road dead as well?

With effort, I opened the eyes I hadn't even known were closed and looked around the room searching for the small girl.

When I found her, the relief was so powerful I started crying, or maybe it was because of the gaping hole in my abdomen; I could no longer tell. Road was leaping away surrounded by those candles of hers from Neah, and in rage, was shouting out something I could barely hear, much less, make sense of.

"…killed them…why I'm crying..!"

"They…mad…Earl…insane…memories took control…"

 _(-CrackleCrackleCrackle-)_

I blinked slowly, suddenly asking myself, did it always take this much effort to blink? I couldn't remember, actually for that matter… I couldn't remember anything. All I could see was endless darkness that surrounded me.

Wait- I saw an outline of a young girl who was licking a lollipop-

 _-CrackleCrackleCrackle-_

It was like I was watching TV again and then clicked the wrong channel and got that terrible scratching noise that came along with the static. Huh. Wonder where that came from… I was dying right?

…Me? Dying…? Was that what was happening? That would make sense Neah someone had stabbed me-

 _-CrackleCrackleCrackle-_

What had I been thinking about? Why was there such an awful noise? Who was that girl I kept seeing?

I couldn't see her features save for her small smile as she-

 _-CrackleCrackleCrackle-_

She had such soft lips though I got a sadistic feel from them-

 _-CrackleCrackleCrackle…_

Darkness envelope me and left me wondering who _she_ was- And was this _the end?_ -

 _…CrackleCrackleCrackle…_

Maybe it was…

 _CrackleCrackle-_

 _…(silence)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, this is an A/N, but before you click out, read the statement in italics. Thank you.**

 _So to be honest, that was the end of this fic and there might have been an epilogue as it was in the works. However, due to practically every review I got on the last chapter, I'm rethinking that, and I'm willing to make this fic longer as I do have an idea as to what would happen._

 ** _Basically, I'm asking if you want this fic continued or not. Hopefully you'll review (or PM) and tell me. Thanks to the reviews I got last chapter._**


	9. Chapter 9

**A bit short, I know but it is a compromise. Also THANK YOU so much for the reviews like omg, thanks!  
**

 **Epilogue**

 _Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

The town clock struck midnight and the two lovers that had agreed to meet in secret sneaked out of their houses. Their shadows moved along the walls trying to hide from the moon that would illuminate their forbidden affair. Little did the lovers know that a little girl with a smile was watching as they made out in secret.

The girl watched from afar in the village's tower with a body of a human girl that couldn't have been more than twenty years of age in her arms.

"Once upon a time that could've been you. Expect you would be better." Her eyes flickered back to the couple who hadn't noticed the two men that had followed them. Shouts pierced the air as arms were swung, and the poor lovers were caught like flies in a web of a spider.

"You wouldn't get caught."

* * *

 _Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

It was night once more and as it had happened for at least a week, the couple snuck out. Save Road no longer cared, she still hadn't found the innocence and pesky exorcists had arrived.

Maybe she'd play with them and maybe Cori would be happy. Maybe she'd come back with more math homework and boring historical lectures. Maybe Road could finally get over a filthy _human_ 's death…

Maybe her life could finally go back to what it had been with her family, with _Neah_ , _with Corian_.

* * *

 _Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

A pink tongue came down and slowly licked a lollipop. She had made up her mind, the exorcists were to be played with and broken, especially the girl who would be the perfect doll. Her long hair could be styled appropriately and a dress with ruffles would go beautifully with her shape.

But she would not replace Cori, neither would this pale corpse in her hand. And yet, she could not get rid of it, could not throw it behind along with Neah. It would stay with her, it would never betray her, after all, Cori had never done so, why would her carcass?

She jumped down the clock tower of the rewinding town, never once laying eyes on the silent tear shed in the night, fading just as fast as it had appeared.

* * *

 _Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

The annoying exorcists had gotten in her way and found the innocence user. It was time for the curtain to be raised and the acts to drop. The exorcists would become nothing but burnt ashes in her footsteps.

A wicked smile shone in the night.

Another glistening tear was shed.

* * *

 _Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

The exorcists had _won_. She had _lost_. What was wrong with her, she had _never_ lost a _fight_!

A strangled scream escaped her throat and she punched the wall. The Noah were the superior species, not the puny humans. She was supposed to crush them beneath her foot like the ants they were. She screamed once more as her nails dug into her grey skin and were dragged across her face, marring it and erasing it of its child-like innocence.

She had been betrayed; she _had_ to have been betrayed. But…

Cori couldn't have, she wouldn't have… or would she?

Road no longer knew, had she ever truly known? Even when she had been alive, had Road known?

"Ahhh!" The third scream echoed throughout the night and squeezed itself through each alley and slipped through the closed shut windows, but never once disturbed the humans sleeping.

She had never made an impact on their lives. Not even Corian's.

And never would.

After all, the ninth apostle was mad and broken and nothing.

(A tear was never shed again.)

 **Please, review and tell me if this was to your expectations.**


End file.
